callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghost Killer
"The Ghost Killer" is the eighteenth and final campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. Characters *Logan Walker (playable, M.I.A./W.I.A.) *David "Hesh" Walker (W.I.A) *Thomas Merrick (heard only) *Gabriel T. Rorke (W.I.A.) Plot The mission begins with Logan and Hesh taking down two Federation soldiers. After eliminating them, Hesh and Logan look over at a screen on the wall showing a Federation soldier. Rorke then shows himself on the screen and taunts Hesh, prompting the latter to punch the screen, smashing it. Hesh then opens the door to the outside of the train, where he and Logan witness Loki's rods raining down fire upon the Federation. Hesh and Logan then proceed to fight their way towards the engine. Once they finally reach it, the two stand outside the door leading into the engine where Rorke is, where they prepare to breach it. Before doing so however, Hesh contacts Merrick and orders him to send a rod down onto the train if he hears the word "Checkmate". While breaching the door, a Federation soldier mistakenly fires a rocket at the train's engine, causing Hesh and Logan to slide forward, sending them straight into the engine room, where Rorke is standing with three Federation soldiers. During a struggle, Logan pushes Rorke down and uses his .44 Magnum to kill two soldiers while Hesh takes down the third. However, Rorke forces himself back up and headbutts Logan, then he punches him in the face and grabs his Magnum, and holds Logan hostage to Hesh. Rorke orders Hesh to drop his pistol, then shoots him in the arm, wounding him. Rorke then aims his revolver at Hesh's head, then Hesh smirks and says checkmate. Rorke is disrupted, then a rod hits the rail in front of the train, sending the train into the ocean, where Logan is knocked unconscious. When Logan reawakens, the train is underwater and he sees Rorke's Magnum land between them. They both crawl for it, and Rorke reaches it first. However, before he can finish him off, Hesh hits Rorke from behind with a fire extinguisher, making Rorke still fire, but miss. Hesh then engages Rorke in hand-to-hand combat. Logan picks up the gun and aims it at Rorke, but finds out that it is out of ammo. Fortunately, Hesh manages to toss some bullets to Logan, who manages to catch one and load it into the Magnum as Rorke desperately crawls towards him. Hesh grabs Rorke and holds onto him. Logan then shoots Rorke, but the bullet goes through both him and Hesh. To make matters worse, the bullet hits the window behind them, flooding the engine room. Logan grabs Hesh, and they make it to the surface, where Hesh informs Merrick via radio that Rorke is dead. However, Rorke appears from behind, having survived the shot. He knocks out the two brothers, then drags Logan away as Hesh helplessly screams for him. Rorke seems to plan to use Logan in order to destroy the Ghosts in a similar manner to himself. After endgame credits, Logan is seen captured, stuck in a pit (resembling Rorke's pit from The Hunted opening credits) with a helicopter flying by during the night raining. Weapons Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'The Ghost Killer' (20G/Gold): Confront Rorke. (Complete "The Ghost Killer" on any difficulty.) *'Tickets Please' (20G/Bronze): Shoot the grapple guys off the side of the train. *'You've Earned It' (40G/Gold): Earn the mask. Finish the campaign on Veteran. Trivia *When Logan is dragging Hesh ashore, he visibly has a shadow, also suggesting that he removed his mask at some point. *Enemy snipers do not drop their weapons when killed; however, an SVU can be found in the train. *When the enemy choppers appear, the player's weapons will have their reserve ammunition refilled to 80%. *This is the second time that the main antagonist of the game survives, the first being Raul Menendez if the player chooses not to kill him. *This is the first time in Call of Duty that the playable character goes M.I.A. on the last level of campaign. *This is the only mission where Hesh wears his Ghosts uniform without a helmet. *When breaching the door, if the player doesn't shoot the Panzerfaust-wielding soldier fast enough, then the rocket that he fires will hit and kill Logan. However, if the player manages to blow up the fired rocket by shooting it, then the mission will continue normally. *When Logan takes Rorke's .44 Magnum to kill Federation guards, it is double-action (semi-automatic). This only happens in campaign. *When navigating through the train, a train cart can be found. This train cart has the numbers 1337 on it; 1337 translate to leet or elite. Videos Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - The Ghost Killer (Part 18)|The Ghost Killer Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels